Clumsy
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: Prompt from Supermegafoxyawesomehot: I need s2/3 fic where Blaine notices bruises all along Kurt's legs and PANICS/GET INFURIATED because IS SOMEONE HURTING YOU BABY I'LL KILL THEM and Kurt just blushes and looks away while mumbling "…I'm fine I just ran into the coffee table. Don't judge me." - ONESHOT


_Bang_.

"Shit," Kurt muttered as his shin knocked into the coffee table. He grabbed his leg, rubbing it as he tried to hop through his living room in pitch black, biting his tongue to keep from yelping as he clunked into the edge of the couch. He really needed to bring a flashlight when he was coming back from his date with Blaine this late.

He flopped on the couch, taking a break to hopefully allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness before hopping upstairs. Kurt prayed that his dad and Carole were sound asleep and didn't wake up due to his clumsiness. He pondered giving up and just sleeping on the couch, but decided against the sore neck he would wake up to.

Sighing, he got up and swept his hands in front of him as he if had lost all sense of sight and was in a maze rather than the living room he had been through his entire life. Finally, he made it to the stairs and crawled up on his hands and knees so he could still feel around blindly just in case Finn had left his football bag on the stairs again. (He had. Darn you, Finn.)

He skipped a shower tonight, tired from his fun night with Blaine and sore from the obstacle course that was his living room at midnight. Kurt tried not to think about the polka dots for legs he would have for the next week.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt!" a cheerful Blaine said approaching him at his locker after school on Monday.<p>

"You seem cheery for the butt kicking we're about to encounter in Glee club."

"Booty camp? Aw, no it can't be _that_ bad. You learned probably the hardest dance moves with the Warblers."

"Blaine, swaying in the background and the occasional spin is not the hardest dance I've ever done," Kurt said teasing him.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright." He then looked down at Kurt's wardrobe and gave Kurt a puzzling look. "Er, not that I don't applaud your fashion choices, but why are you still wearing your skinny jeans for practice? I wouldn't want you to get to hot and not be able to move."

"Oh er- I, uh…" Kurt paused. He was embarrassed to have to explain his bruises on his legs. Maybe he could make something up. He was walking home and kids threw rocks at him, only hitting his legs? His new body lotion gave him an allergic reaction in only certain places on his legs?

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned, eyes wide with worry. "Are you alright? Do you need to borrow some shorts I think I have some -"

As much as Kurt would love to wear his boyfriend's shorts, he figured he would be more comfortable in his own. "No, thanks I just…" Kurt sighed as grabbed Blaine's arm, dragging him to the men's restroom. "Come here."

Blaine followed as instructed and perched on the countertop as Kurt disappeared into a stall to change.

"Ouch," Kurt hissed as he bumped into the door when he entered the tiny box.

"Careful," Blaine said.

_You're about ready to tell me to be even more careful in about a minute_, Kurt thought, stripping his pants and pulling on his athletic shorts.

Kurt emerged and Blaine smiled, until he looked down at Kurt's legs. "Oh, _Kurt_…what happened?"

Blaine jumped off the countertop and rushed to him, "Was this Karofsky? Who did this oh my god?" Blaine backed Kurt against the bathroom countertop and hoisted him up so he could get a better look. "Do I have to kill a man? Holy hell Kurt they're purple!"

"Blaine! Shh! It's okay, I swear," Kurt said, turning red and looking away.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, turning Kurt's chin toward him with his index finger.

"Please don't judge me?" Kurt said.

"Never."

"I, uh… Iranintothecoffeetableinthedark."

"You what?"

Kurt took another breath. "I ran into the coffee table. After our date over the weekend. It was pitch black in my house and I am very clumsy, alright?"

Blaine began to chuckle lightly.

"It's not funny! I'm in pain and you're laughing?"

"I'm laughing because that is so utterly adorable. You're adorable. And of course I'm not judging you."

Kurt pouted and Blaine couldn't resist kissing his adorable mouth.

"You're like a dalmatian," Blaine said.

"A cute dalmatian?" Kurt asked, trying to keep up his pout but failing as Blaine attacked his face with kisses.

"The cutest." Blaine helped Kurt down from the countertop and laced their fingers together. "You should have told me when it happened - I would have gotten you ice!"

"It didn't look this bad at the time!"

Blaine just rolled his eyes. "You gotta let me help you. I don't like seeing you hurt." He walked toward the auditorium, already hearing the warm up music Mr. Schue was playing. "Now come on, let's go see how many pirouettes we can do before Santana tells us off."

Kurt grinned just then, planting a kiss on Blaine's cheek as they went to Glee club.


End file.
